Ejo Jo
Ejo Jo is the antagonist in BoBoiBoy. 'Overview/Looks/Appearance' He wears a Red Combat Armor Suit, he has 2 colored Red lines below in his eyes. His eyes are colored as red. 'The Series' 'Episode 27' He appeared in a Spaceship in Outer Space with Bago Go, he said that he had bought Adu Du's Spaceship to Bago Go, but Bago Go said that he should not keep too much money. Bago Go had tricked him about the price of Adudu's Spaceship. It's not really an antique after all. 'Episode 29' After Bago Go had left, Ejo Jo tested if Adu Du's Spaceship is working and it did, he started to search something. In there, he found the information about BoBoiBoy and Cocoa. 'Episode 36' He got the full information about Adu Du, Probe, Computer, BoBoiBoy and his friends. He was also connected with Adu Du but sometimes, he gets angry. Adu Du attempted to stop his plan from going to Earth by telling him about BoBoiBoy and his friends had powers but he failed to tell him. 'Episode 37' He was on his way to the Earth. In the last scene of the episode, his spaceship has landed over BoBoiBoy's school. 'Episode 38' He attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends. Then, he asked BoBoiBoy to give Ochobot and his powers. He made Probe Died and He also destroyed BoBoiBoy's school and kidnapped BoBoiBoy's friends (except Fang). 'Episode 39' Ejo Jo first contact Adu Du with his Computer to find out where are BoBoiBoy and Fang. Then, he watched Boboiboy's classmates and Papa Zola being electrecuted by Ejo Jo himself. After he learned Boboiboy and Fang's location, he sent his battle robot Petai to defeat BoBoiBoy and Fang. But despite BoBoiBoys Lightning, Cyclone and Earthquake effort to defeat Petai, they failed. However, just as Petai is about to finish the 3 Boboiboys', Fang intervine and used his Shadow Dragon and destroy Petai with it. When Ejo jo discovered this, he rushed outside his spaceship and put his suit of armor. Carrying Gopal, Ying and Yaya's Power Band and declare that he will defeat BoBoiBoy, leading up to the third season of the series. 'Abilities' Gravity Manipulation Since he has Yaya's Power Band, he has the ability to manipulate gravity. Time Manipulation Since he has Ying's Power Band, he has the ability to manipulate time. Molecule Manipulation Since he has Gopal's Power Band, he has the ability to manipulate objects. 'Informations' * He is the third alien character released in the series, the others were Adu Du and Bago Go. * He is also the third character to be voiced by Noriman Saffian (Adult Passenger, Mr.Biscuit) * In Episode 23, he was mentioned by Computer, she said that if Adu Du spread the news that he had found Cocoa Power on Earth, The General and the rest of the aliens of Ata Ta Tiga will follow him on Earth which was Adu Du and Probe are worrying about. * He is one of the new characters of the series. * Although he may have information about BoBoiBoy and his friends powers, Ejo jo never found out what's Boboiboy and his friends weaknesses. * Before, he is a former elite soldier from planet Ata Ta Tiga that kicked out as many violations as a result of big-headed attitude and failure to follow orders. *He looks like Adu Du, but has a manlier face and a red line (possibly a scar). *Like Adu Du and Bago Go, his eyes were glowing yellow when he first appeared. *There are rumors that he was one of the famous team of mercenaries on the Planet Ata Ta Tiga. *He's more taller than Adu Du and Bago Go. 'Spaceship' Ejo Jo has a Big Red Battleship-9800. Adu Du's Spaceship also fits there. This ship could possibly be armed with lots of weapons since he is the General Commander of Planet Ata Ta Tiga to protect himself. 'Appearances' * Episode 27 *Episode 29 *Episode 36 *Episode 37 *Episode 38 *Episode 39 *Episode 40 'See Also' Ejo Jo's Spaceship 'Gallery' Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-21h01m54s194.png|Ejo Jo bullying Adu Du Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-22h10m30s9.png|Seeing Adu Du's Spaceship vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m07s173.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m17s22.png|Ejo Jo's Outfit vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m20s49.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m22s74.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-14h59m38s235.png|Ejo Jo finds out that Adu Du had found Cocoa on Earth Cute Ejo Jo.png|Ejo Jo with his happy face Ejo Jo with Petai.png|Ejo Jo with Petai. 69205_223758897770512_1099770462_n.jpg|Ejo Jo almost attacked by BoBoiBoy Lightning. Shocked Ejo Jo.png|Ejo Jo shocked when Shadow Dragon ate Petai Vlcsnap-2013-04-08-21h26m45s24.png|Ejo Jo wearing his Armor Suit Untitled222.png|Ejo Jo in Season 3 vlcsnap-2013-06-12-11h35m50s77.png Mystery Ejo Jo.png|Ejo Jo in Season 2, Episode 1. Ejo jo gonna kill boboiboy.jpg|You are finished! 66791_536661729692087_548568196_n.jpg 208827_430754930346327_1544901314_n.jpg 306030_496272147101492_1038213803_n.png 300273_146629558840340_485072984_n.png 484079_536660346358892_737693058_n.jpg 734697_536661406358786_1841580516_n.jpg url.png Ejojoturun.jpg Ejo_Jo_versi_marah.png 31437_513428968699315_392902036_n.jpg Category:Ejo Jo Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:BoboiBoy's Enemies Category:Males